


Winter Banter

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [39]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Adorable!Darcy, Couple Cuteness, Drabble, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, GobbledyGook, Normal!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Loki talk about nothing in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Banter

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Loki is human, engaged to Darcy, and a questionably bad cook.

She walked beside Loki through the snow covered park. She sneezed and knew she was coming down with a cold. Her hands were in her pockets. Her thumb absently rubbed against her ring finger. A small diamond covered it now. She smiled to herself. Loki looked down at her and tilted his head to the side, the right corner of his mouth quirked up slowly.

"I love it when you smile," Loki murmured."It's adorable."

"Since when?" Darcy questioned. He stopped and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Since forever." He pulled her in for a soft peck of lips."You cold?"

She nodded once.

"Come. I'll cook you dinner," Loki said warmly.

"Didn't you burn a meatloaf?"

"Just once!"

Darcy raised an eyebrow and gave him a look that had 'bullshit' written all over it.

"Soup it is then."

She giggled and took Loki's hand. He pulled her close to keep her warm. Loki might not be a chef, but she loved him all the same. Her tastebuds being a guinea pig to his attempts at cooking food proved it.


End file.
